


Clinging To The Past

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage?, N Things, Older Characters, Tags Are Hard, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus had gave you copies of pictures of him and his brother when they were younger, and still lived in the underground.</p>
<p>A selfie of Sans, Papyrus, and you on a summer picnic.</p>
<p>You smoothed your hand over the worn edges of the old photo album, and wished you could have known Papyrus and Sans parents.</p>
<p>You could tell this was a horrible summary, but didn't mind the little peek inside this book. Even if this part of the summary is literally right in the first chapter. </p>
<p>Yes, you're getting married, but not to Papyrus. Papyrus is going to have to steal a stupid reader-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you can totally skip this rant or whatever. 
> 
> So my friends kinda wanted me to write a fan- fic about Papyrus.
> 
> Which kinda surprised me a bit, because, when I played Undertale I literally thought Papyrus was like thirteen. Everyone else was like, no, he just acts like a child. I then pointed out that he has a dang race car bed (Which is pretty awesome..That's not the point though), and knows nothing about dating.
> 
> They were mad because Papyrus could drive at the end, so he just had to be at least sixteen. Plenty of Adults play with toys and no nothing about dating.
> 
> Give me a break, he's a monster. They don't have a legal driving age. Also, I said nothing about the toys. BTW friends they're action figures. He's just a collector. Like me, Collecting things is a hobby. (Okay I still play with kid toys that's why I'm defending this) (So, I'm sorry, unless Papyrus has Asperger's Syndrome, he is a child. No offence if you like him.) 
> 
> So in this story I made him grow up a bit. Yeah, he is still naive and adorable. That won't change, but I made him act a bit like an adult when it comes to love. I made him have more natural human emotions. Which might make him what people call OOC (out of character) sometimes. He isn't though, (at least I don't think so) I mean don't we all experience a range of emotions? Which make us seem not quite like ourselves?
> 
> Complaints can be put into the comments :)
> 
> Also congrats if you actually read that rant XD That was mostly directed at my friends, not you in any way.

You had somehow had found yourself in Michigan, and you were getting married. There was never a more reluctant bride. You stared at the small white diamond on your left hand with sad eyes in a pretty face framed by your curled hair and wished with all your heart that you had said no instead of yes when Chris Pratt had proposed. He was a sweet man, but you knew for certain that he was just boring. ]People considered you a fiery, impulsive woman with a crazy sense of humor, and for some reason, Chris was embarrassed by you. You tried to deny that part of you, tried to act like the meek little wife, but it kept slipping out. Inevitability people noticed.  
You lived in a ranching community just outside the city limits of Troy, it had been a fifteen years after the monsters had came to the surface, and they were fitting in lovely in this small community. Everyone here seemed to welcome them with open arms, even when the people from the city seemed to frown upon it, people here gave them a warm welcome, and among other things, hope.

  
So, how did you meet Chris exactly. He is your fiance and soon to be husband, you mean you don’t remember? Must be wedding fever. It all started a couple of years ago. Your mother had died in the same year, and you had been determined for a change of scenery. So, you had decided to go to college in sunny Florida. You met Chris at said college in sunny Florida, started dating, and very soon Chris had proposed. It just so happened that you both had lived in the same town as well, and that he would inherit his father’s ranch one day. What could be more natural to marry Chris, and have his kids so they could inherit the place when he passed on.

*Cough* It had all seemed quite logical at the time.

  
You graduated college, and only Chris, Darla and your dorm-mate were there to congratulate you on getting your diploma. So, who exactly is Darla? Well, she is none other than your extremely giving aunt. She paid for your college tuition, and also for all the supplies you would need in college. She was also your guardian after your mother had died. You tried not to talk about Darla around Chris. He had made his distaste for her quite clear, although he promised to tolerate Darla once you were married to him. It wasn’t her fault that he couldn’t stand how much of a diva she was. She was happy, loud, and very proud.

  
You stared down at the ring on your finger, wondering what on earth had possessed you to agree. Chris was kind and sweet and after one kiss that you hadn’t been able to respond to, he’d decided that kissing just wasn’t the way to show his affections. Instead he showed it with hand holding, and sweet little smiles. Maybe one day you could actually be able to kiss him without freezing up. You kinda hoped that the feeling of not feeling physical desire for him would go away. It was a problem you were saving for when you two were married, so of course you didn’t dwell on it.

  
Darla was down in the kitchen when you finally decided to join her there. You smiled warmly at her as you took down a glass, filled it with ice water, and then downed it.  
“Sure are thirsty hon.” The wavy blonde haired woman said while smiling affectionately at you. “Whatcha been doing all day. I haven’t seen ya since mornin’ when you came down for breakfast.”

  
“I’ve been in hiding.” You confessed with a wide grin. You decided to wear skinny jeans today, which emphasized on your figure. Chris didn’t really like that either. In fact... Chris didn’t like a lot a things about you, you realized worriedly.

  
“Whatcha hiding from?” Darla asked. You sighed, sipping on more water, “I’m hiding from Chris. He’s a little mad at me.”

  
“Go on hon.”

  
“I may have decorated the new ranches vet car for them.”

  
Darla turned towards you, putting her hands on her hips, “Oh my, don’t tell me-"

  
“It wasn’t anything bad, I swear. I didn’t write one single little dirty word on it. I know if I did, I would get my mouth washed out by you! I just painted pictures of animals on the the dang car, with washable paint of course. The vet thought the pictures were hilarious, and harmless. But Chris didn’t because for some reason he doesn’t seem to have a sense of humor. He was so angry at me that he wouldn’t even speak to me.” You crossed your arms, “he’s so...uptight. He really needs to lighten up.”  
Darla chuckled, “Or you need to tone it down.”

  
You glared at her, “Coming from a total drama queen. I mean, what’s the worse I’ve done? Nobody has ever gotten hurt from me.”

  
Darla shook her head, “I ain’t no drama queen! The worse you’ve done if I remember correctly was set lose a bunch of horses from Chris’s ranch. They ran all over town and even almost gave Mr.Al a heart attack when they almost marched into Muffet’s new cafe.”

  
“They didn’t get inside.,” you stated. “They stopped at the doors, and were back at Chris’s farm by sundown. Anyway, those horses were as tame as dogs. They wouldn’t hurt anyone!” You waved it off, “Anyway, what kind of person runs away from a bunch of tame horses?”

  
“They ended up knocking over Mrs. Alison. She is sixty-nine years old!”

  
“It was only because she petted one of the horses and not the others. One of the others were trying to get her attention. She even laughed about it.” You reminded her.  
“Papyrus wouldn’t have let you do such a thing if he knew about it.”

  
You bit your lip and turned away. Ugh, why did Darla have to bring him up. “No he wouldn’t have. Sans would though. Papyrus never let me do anything that could endanger anybody...and I must be irritating him now.” Papyrus... The skeleton. The one that you had known since you were fifteen. Just thinking about the smiling, cute mess, had you feeling warm.

  
“How you figurin’” She asked.

  
“I wrote him and his brother that I was getting married in August and I wanted him to give me away at my wedding and he hasn’t even bothered to answer me.”

  
“He might had not received it yet hon.” You glanced at Darla. “He told me he was going to take Mettaton back to California after his filming in New York was finished. He didn’t exactly tell me when that would be, so the letter might not have gotten to him yet.”

  
“I suppose...” You rubbed the rim of your glass, “What’s Mettaton like?”

  
“He’s that robot from T.V.. Very sweet, but much too full of himself. He adores Papyrus.”

  
“Maybe he’ll marry him.” You said without any real enthusiasm.

  
Darla laughed, “Sans hates him.Besides I can’t ever see Paps getting married. He had such a hard time when he was let down that by that one girl for a date. He was so hurt by her, and she had even laughed at him. Sans had a fun time talking to that girl though. Whoo! Anyway, Paps took it real hard, and I don’t think he’s trusted himself to try and date again. Not even Mettaton, and he’s crazy about him.”

  
Well, didn’t that make you feel depressed at all. You thought sourly. Of course Papyru would never see your feelings for him. So you had given up on him, it still hurt you though that somebody would turn down such a sweet person in such a cruel way. Maybe, just maybe Papyru had been avoiding you for the past year because you may had tried to make an advance on him. Actually that probably was why he’d never answered you letter. You guess you could see Papyru accepting this request as some kind of test. If he agreed, you could forget all about your silly little crush on him and move on. He’d never love you the way you wanted, but you could find some kind of good friendship.

  
“So, have you bought your weddin’ gown yet?”

  
You shook your head, “I wanted to wait for a set day on August for the wedding.”

  
“Ha, nice try. Tell me the real reason.”

  
“I want Papyrus to be here.” You admitted.

  
Darla seemed to cave, “I’m sorry to tell you this...but I don’t know if He’s going to be comin’ to the wedding.” She said gently.

  
“But why not? I’ve known him for nine years. He’s my best friend.”

  
Darla seemed to hesitate, “His brother doesn’t think it would be a good idea. Besides ... He has... Other interests.”

  
“He could bring Mettaton with him. He could totally be a part of the wedding. I wouldn’t mind.” That was a vicious lie, but you managed to tell it with a straight face.

  
“He wouldn’t do something like that. Sans sure wasn’t pleased to hear about you getting engaged so soon. He told me you needed to grow up a bit more before you even thought about gettin’ married. But I’m sure when Paps gets the letter he’ll...” She didn’t finish her sentence. She paused to recollect her thoughts, “You’re his best friend. It isn’t going to be easy for him to give you away.I’m sure tears will be everywhere, and skeleton hugs will ensure.”

  
“Maybe he doesn’t want me around...” You said with a helpless bitterness, “He’s been avoiding me and everything. I’ve barely even heard of Sans as well!”

  
“That isn’t true!”

  
“Yes it is.” Your eyes met with Darla’s blue ones. “They didn’t come to my graduation.But Chris did.”

  
“Oh lordy, that isn’t why your marring him is it?”

  
“Of course not. I’m marrying him because we have a lot in common, and we get along.”

  
Darla’s eyes narrowed, “Do you love em?”

  
You looked away from her piercing eyes, “I’m very... fond of him.”

  
Darla went to speak, but shook her head, “Lordy lordy.” she whispered out. She grimaced and turned towards the fridge.

  
You drank the last of your water, “I’m going to head back to my room. If Chis comes looking for me, I went into town.”

  
“He’ll see your car.”

  
“Then tell him I’ve been arrested and taken away in a police car.”

  
“God girl, you’re impossible.

* * *

 

(Little did you know it, as soon as you left Darla called up Sans.)

  
“hey, what’s up darla.” he said.

  
She knew it wasn’t any of her dang business, but she had known you since you were a tiny babe. She wasn’t going to let you marry into this kind of relationship. “Hey Sans...(Name) is making a terrible mistake. You can’t just allow her to marry Chris. I can see how much they hate each other!”

  
Sans sighed, “want do you want me to do? she's a grown woman"

  
Darla huffed, “Get your boney butt over here and get her. I made her think you two were outta town.”

  
“darla, skeletons don’t have-”

  
“Shut your trap, and get over here and talk some sense into that girl! You care about her, just like you care about your brother. Would you let Paps marry somebody he barely knows, and to boot somebody he doesn’t even love?”

  
He thought a second, “no... of course not. i’m not going to though. paps will instead.”

  
Darla sputtered, “You’ve got to be kidding me Sans! Paps would be a stuttering mess.”

  
“don’t worry darla. Put a little faith into him.”

  
“Put a little faith into him, he says. He doesn’t know a single thing about relationships.”

  
“you’re right about that, but he does know a lot about being happy. i’m sure he’ll be able to talk to her just fine. Besides, paps has been skullking around, he’ll be ecstatic to see her.”

  
“You and you’re damn puns...”

* * *

 

ou were sitting in your room looking at the your most prized possession, a photo album. Papyrus had gave you copies of pictures of him and his brother when they were younger, and still lived in the underground. It was full of pictures of them of when they were still in school, and it even had a few pictures of them with their parents. Even then, they were both incredibly adorable. Papyrus had that same scarf that he always wears around his neck on him, except it was much too big, and covered most of his face. Sans looked huge compared to Papyrus as well, he was at least a foot taller than him at this time. In this particular picture, it was Paps first day of school, Sans was smiling with the edges of his eyes crinkled, his bags nonexistent on his young face, he had an elbow propped up on Paps head while he looked very un-amused about it.

  
You looked over to the next picture, this one was taken with their parents. It was Christmas time in the picture. Sans had a new telescope in his hands, and he was excitingly showing it to his father. Their father looked very happy about the joy on his son’s face. Their father was a taller skeleton, with a type of suit on. He looked very kind, even if his hands had holes in them. Papyrus was in the side of the picture holding up a new puzzle set, to a woman in a wheelchair. Papyrus didn’t like to talk much about her, but you were sure the woman was their mother. She was beautiful, she had the longest flowing blue hair that you’ve ever seen. Her skin was as pale as snow, and her eyes looked like a dragon’s eyes, yellow and snake like. She looked like she could have been very dangerous if she wasn’t immobilized in a wheelchair. She looked with kind eyes at Papyrus.  
The next picture after that showed both Papyrus and Sans much older, in their teens. After that one picture the woman wasn’t in any other of the one’s you had. Sans looked a lot more troubled in these pictures, his smile looked visibly forced, and he had slight bags under his eyes as well. Papyrus though still looked as happy as ever, and he was now a foot taller than Sans. Papyrus was flexing his “muscles” and Sans had his hands in his pockets. After that picture the pictures were of simple homely things, like Papyrus cooking, Sans sleeping, and one of the monsters leaving the underground.

  
Then came your favorites, the one’s of you with them. You covered in cold Spaghetti, while Papyrus laughs at you. Another with you and Papyrus playing a game of Uno, the expression on his face priceless. A selfie of Sans, Papyrus, and you on a summer picnic. You suddenly closed the album with a snap. You looked so happy in those pictures. So at ease, without a care in the world.

  
You smoothed your hand over the worn edges of the old photo album, and wished you could have known Papyrus and Sans parents. Poor Sans, he lost both of his parents, and was left with only his brother. His life was no bed of roses, either. In a way, love had been cruel to both of them.  
“Hey hun, Chris didn’t buy it.” Darla called from the hallway.

  
“I’ll be right down!” You called back to her. You then scrambled up, rushing to place the album back into the hiding place it had in the closet. In a sense, it felt as if you were trying to put away your own memories. You’d have to remember not to pull it back out again. You were getting married. And not to Papyrus.

* * *

 

ou and Chris had enjoyed a short lunch at Muffet’s Cafe, and now he was driving you around town. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel to the music as he drove. “Isn’t this town lovely?” He asked with a grin that made his dark eyes glint. He was a black haired man, with high cheekbones. He was handsome, but for some reason you couldn’t find yourself attracted to him.

  
“Yeah.” You said without any real enthusiasm. At least he wasn’t still irritated at you, so that made you feel at ease.

  
“Heard from Papyrus?” He suddenly asked.

  
You could feel your heart jump from within your chest, but you didn’t let him know that hearing the sound of Papyrus’s name excited you.  
“No.” you replied in what you hoped was a careless tone.

  
“I heard he was hanging out with a man named Mettaton.”

  
“I don’t even know him, he’s Papyrus’s business, not mine.”

  
“Suppose he marries her?” He drawled.

  
You could feel your hands clench together over your blue jeans, “He’s got to marry somebody sometime. Just like Sans does.” You said stiffly.

  
“Mmm..Hmm.” He said glancing narrowly at the road.

  
You let out an irritated breath and glared at him, “What’s your problem, Chris?”

  
“Sans and Papyrus don’t want you to marry me, that’s my problem. I talked to them and the whole time Sans was given me the evil eye, and even Papyrus didn’t like me. Everyone says that Papyrus is an easy guy to get along with, but he seems to hates me. He was the one who told me I should move on.”

  
You sucked in a steadying breath of fresh air, “Sans can’t tell me who to marry. As far as Papyrus goes, I wouldn’t worry about it, I’m surprised he said anything about it, I mean it feels like he’s been avoiding me.”

  
“I’m not surprised...” He murmured, “Anyway, I think we should move our wedding forward a month.”

  
You stomach lurched, that was too soon. Way, way too soon.

  
“If you love me, “ he said angrily, “you’ll agree.”

  
When you didn’t answer he continued, “You don’t want to move forward, do you?” he asked bluntly, “You don’t want to marry me at all.”

  
“I do!” you protested turning your body towards him.

  
He sighed, “Okay. That’s all I needed to know. I thought you were going to try and back out of us getting married.In fact, Darla said you might.”

  
“Darla? But why?” you asked stunned.

  
“She said that you were in love with Papyrus.”

  
You stared at his hands on the steering wheel. They were clinched so hard that the knuckles were white. That’s when you knew you couldn’t keep lying to him any longer. But you couldn’t exactly tell him the whole truth either...

  
“I may have had a frantic crush on Papyrus when I was about seventeen. He found out about it and we had a long talk.” You looked down at your hands. “I knew after that talk it would never matter how I felt about him, because he didn’t feel the same way.” You picked at your nails. “I can’t stop caring about him, I don’t know how. He won’t ever start feeling things for me, so you aren’t competing with Papyrus.”

  
“If that’s true, then why did he try and warn me off last year?”

  
“I’m sure he didn’t. He knows nothing about relationships, he’s only ever been on one date. He follows a book when trying to even talk to somebody he likes.”

  
Chris sighed, “I guess you’re right..”


End file.
